This clinical trial is currently actively enrolling patient subjects. At this time, there is currently not adequate data acquired to date to be able to provide a complete analysis. Nevertheless, we have banked patient serum and urine specimens in order to begin biomarker analysis for correlation of to neuropsychological outcomes data in relation to control or progression of disease. The study will continue to include an invitation to patients from the Walter Reed National Military Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland; Suburban Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland, in addition to patients from NIH.